


What He Deserved

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [52]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Acid, Broken Bones, Dehydration, Implied Death, Myth AU, Physical Abuse, Really really graphic torture, Severed Tongue, Sleep Deprivation, Sphinx!Author, Sphinx!Host, Starvation, Torture, Verbal Abuse, blinding, mythology AU, self mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Please, let me out. Have some mercy.” With Sphinx AuthorRequested on Tumblr by Jurassicraptorcat
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What He Deserved

The Author doesn’t beg until the fourth day. 

They chain him and whip him, they stick spears into his body and pluck each feather from his wings with greedy harsh hands. They muzzle him and saw off his mane, each torturer getting a turn to personally remove their own trophy to commemorate the occasion. They crush his tail and they break his bones, until his entire body inside and out aches. They rub salt into his wounds and let them fester out under the scorching heat of the desert sun until the infection burns worse than the sand and the metal restraints. Every time he begins to fall asleep they wake him, stepping on his shattered paws and digging their nails into his cracked nose. The smell of food and the sound of water taunt him, but he receives nothing to eat and to drink. When they aren’t physically abusing him they are verbally abusing him. They scream the names of dead family members as they burn the initials into his flesh with brands. They taunt him and mock him, flaunting his feathers and the remains of his mane in front of him, relishing his humiliation and loss of dignity. They strip him of his pride, of his strength, of his health. They ruin him. 

It is the fourth day when they decide they have had enough fun. By firelight they pry his jaws open and pull his tongue out, stretching it with a pair of pliers. The old rusted blade is positioned near the back of his mouth, far past his teeth, and plunged down. His roars of agony shake the sand and fill the night air, but it is only met with cheers of encouragement as his torturers remove his tongue. He thinks he hears the leader mention irony while holding his severed tongue aloft, but the Author is too focused on not choking on his own blood. 

They go for his eyes next, climbing up his face with a jug in one hand. The leader relishes the fear in his brown eyes, the pain and tears that flows freely down his face, before they uncork the jug. The Author, in that moment, wants to beg. He wants to plead with them. He wants to ask them for mercy. But with no voice and no time, he only watches in horror, his last sight being the clear bubbling acid as it's poured over his face. 

They let him claw his eyes out. They laugh at his inability to scream, to cry out, to repent for his sins and his wrongs. They watch in disgusted fascination as he digs his claws deep into his sockets and cries, finally as broken as his body reflects. It is only when he doesn’t stop, continuing to mutilate what is already destroyed, that they intervene. They hold his paws down and declaw him, pocketing the remains. The process is butchered and clumsy, but the Author has no more voice left to cry out with. He lays limp in the sand, bleeding out, struggling to breathe through the agony. 

They leave the Author out in the desert to die, and he does.


End file.
